


lay you down

by daylightspeaks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightspeaks/pseuds/daylightspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise you won't laugh?" "Daryl," she huffed, he could imagine her hands were on her hips, "promise?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay you down

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Lay You Down by Matt Corby. Go give it a listen!

"Promise you won't laugh?" Daryl had his back turned away from her as he situated the lone mattress in front of the fire. It was a very cold and wet night evidenced by his jeans steaming in the fires glow. Beth had been completely drenched and had to borrow his extra shirt, he was surprised it had even survived its last washing, the beating Beth had given it on the creek bed had been brutal. "Daryl," she huffed, he could imagine her hands were on her hips, "promise?" 

He almost let loose a chuckle as he turned from the fire but how could he laugh when the air had been driven from his lungs? The sight she made in his cutoff button up and those damn woolen socks, smiling shyly up at him through her lashes.

He swallowed thickly at the thought of popping each of those buttons as his mouth made its way down her body, he had to turn away before he laid her down on that bed so he could hear her sighs as his breath ghosted her skin. Beth was too innocent regardless of the curve of her breast and sway of her hips and the guileless lure of her smile. 

God he could use a cigarette to calm his nerves, he hadn't even gotten into the bed with the girl yet. But wasn't that the whole problem? Beth was no longer the timid girl from back at the prison, always in his periphery. She was a woman now, forever centered in his field of vision, the perpetual target of his arrow.

Daryl cleared his throat demanding gruffly, "Hurry up and get in before you catch your death," gesturing toward the mattress and ratty yellow blanket he found in a closet. As he gathered her clothes to lay out to dry, Lord help him if he'd asked Beth to bend down and retrieve them from the floor, he thought of being chivalrous and leaving her the bed. But he could see her shivering even with the heat from the fire and blanket. He'd be the one to catch his death five feet from the warmth in only his boxers. 

Beth must have sensed his uneasiness, she lifted the blanket and offered him a sweet smile. He climbed in beside her and had an internal debate over where to put his hands. Beth didn't seem to have any qualms about snuggling back against him, nestling her head under his chin while he tentatively cupped his hand on her hip.

"Mr. Dixon," she scoffed, grabbing the offending hand and bringing it closer around her, "I don't bite," she playfully nipped the first knuckle. "Much," she giggled, oblivious to the shot of fire that ran through his core at the feel of her lips on his skin. Hoping against hope that his body didn't betray him.

"I'm sorry the exhaustion must be getting to me," he could hear the drowsiness in her voice. "S'okay," he whispered into her hair laying a kiss behind her ear and getting a shiver in return.

"You warm enough?" Daryl grabbed the blanket and brought it closer around their shoulders.

"Perfect," she murmured glancing over her shoulder her gaze equally sensuous and sleepy. 

Innocent? With that look in her eyes he couldn't help but think she read his thoughts from earlier that night. And he damned himself when his eyes darted to her slightly parted lips. She made the first move taking his bottom lip between her own, eliciting a sharp exhale from him before he returned her kiss fervently. Revealing in the softness he only allowed himself a brief taste of her mouth before he pulled away, a soft whimper escaping her while he gently placed a kiss on her pert nose then her forehead.

"Sleep," he rasped, brushing her hair back away from her face as she settled back down, her hands gripping his right arm between her breasts and his knee snug between her thighs, he'd never been so thoroughly wrapped around another human being before. The intimacy he'd never wanted with anyone before was suddenly all he wanted as her soft, even breaths filled the silence between the rumbling thunderclaps.


End file.
